Rise of Heroes
by TPBvirus
Summary: Group of teens gain the ability to use the powers of the Champions in the online game, League of Legends. They are faced with different foes along the way minions, monsters, and even Champions from the game itself. *Note- The writing and the story gets better along the way, sorry if the first chapter is bad.
1. The Hammer Of Justice

**Hey Guys this is my first fan fiction, and I'm probably going to continue this for a while until I get bored of it or something like that. I would like to have some criticism on it, but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: A group of friends play an online game called the League of Legends. One day, a mysterious island comes up from in the middle of the bay, and the group of friends begin to gain the powers of their favorite "Champions" in order to combat the evil that lies ahead.**

Mid-Game Conversation on Skype

"Hey Daniel, do you need a gank bot lane," I said to my friend, Daniel.

"Nah dude its fine, I got this!" Daniel replied.

"_Your ally has been slain!" _an electronic voice buzzed over all of the computers. With Daniel's username flown over the screen. His favorite champion Caitlyn had been slain.

"Why didn't you gank bot! God, noob!" Daniel angrily shouted. "And why would you play Jayce as a jungler."

"Well, I just asked you, and I've been playing Jayce jungle forever man, don't worry we got this." I calmly replied.

"Ugh, ffs, end this already, I'm done for today."

"Fine, Dan, all on you for feeding bot lane."

"No, why would you play a stupid jungler like Jayce. Jeez"

Turns out, we ended up winning that game 20-3. And the enemy team surrendered at 20 minutes without hesitation. We were tired out though, roughly 4 straight hours of playing League of Legends. We enjoyed it though, it had become somewhat a hobby that we shared. It also is like its own 2nd language because of tremendous amounts of terminology used in-game. So, people don't understand what we say to each other half the time, and our parents get upset too. Our ranked team "AznSquadGaming" is climbing up the ladder, and we'll get to the top one day for sure.

Daniel, our team captain, plays AD carry, and he absolutely loves playing Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. We make jokes about him saying that the one he loves will carry around a big gun and wear big top hats. He looks like someone that can guest star on some Korean Drama, and we also poke fun at him because of that, calling him "KPOP" every once in a while

Josh, he plays top lane, and he dominates with Riven, but he also likes playing a variety of other champions and roles, but we make him stay top lane, and he enjoys it. He normally wears the button up sweaters that have come to be somewhat of a fad, with a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt.

Wanny, our AP Carry, is a pretty interesting character, seemingly laid back about everything. A pretty chill guy. He plays Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, as an AP carry. Even though that is out of the so-called "meta" for AP mids we don't mind, he still is one of the only AP mid players on our team.

Jonathan, our Support, is by far one of the best players on our team. He plays a variety of supports but his favorite is the bedazzling Leona. A built bulkier build, he wears a light gray jacket, T-shirt, and shorts.

And then there is me, Thomas. I play jungle for our team, and I'll usually play Jayce, again out of "Meta" Jungle Champion. I do fairly well each game, but I'm definitely not the best member of our team, but I like the role I play and I can do it fairly well. One of the physically strongest members of the group, I normally wear baggy jeans, a navy-blue jacket, and a polo-shirt.

After, finishing up that game, I go to my TV and turn it on. Every channel I flip to, there is a live news update about an island rising up from the SF Bay. News Helicopters fly overhead to get live coverage of this anomaly. I walk out into my backyard and see dark clouds fill the sky over the Bay. I go back inside and continue talking to my friends via Skype and finish whatever homework I have left.

The next morning, we come back together at school. Wanny arrogantly boasts about his plays yesterday, which is true, he got a quad kill with just Ezreal's Ultimate, Trueshot Barrage, but we ignore him and talk about our plays. We go into discussing different strategies. Wanny proceeded to talk to his girlfriend when he felt rejected from the group.

Then lightning strikes the middle of the quad. Momentarily blinded, we all fall back, frightened. Then what appeared to be "Minions" from the League of Legends appeared. Of course like any set of teenagers, we panicked and ran. A group of them were chasing after the students, I stop and turn around, I notice that in my hand is a gadget that looked like Jayce's hammer. I press the button on it and another blinding light overwhelms me.

In my hand was Jayce's Mercury Hammer from the game. Every nerd's dream to be able to wield their champion's special weapon, soon I charge at the minions. The minions kept their pursuit as they would have in the game, and then I take the hammer and slam it on the shield of one of the minions. The shield breaks and the hammer went through smashing the minion beneath it. Another minion comes up from my right hand side.

"THUNDERING BLOW!" I commanded my hammer. The hammer acted on its own and launched the minion back into the glass.

"Heck Yea!". My friends were impressed and were frantically searching their backpacks and pockets for something like that. The minions soon disappeared, and the hammer shrank back into its miniature size. I stick it in my backpack and regroup with my friends.

"Whew, that was close, hehehe." They were in awe still, wondering what just happened. The rest of the school day continues normally with no other disturbances of that kind. But this was only the beginning….


	2. The Piltover Peacemaker

**Summary: The group goes out to watch a movie. When once again, the lightning strikes the middle of the theater and the group is faced with another conflict. And another one will rise up to take action.**

"So guys, what movie are we going to watch?" Thomas asked.

"Um, I dunno man," Josh said, "I guess 'The Hobbit' maybe."

"I don't care let's just get going," Dan said as the group walked into the theater. The only one of the team that wasn't there was Jonathan, because he was studying for our finals coming up in a couple of weeks. Instead, Darren took his place.

Darren is one of our team's substitutes since he doesn't play well consistently and can only play support or jungle. He really shines with Nautilus, the Terror from the Deep.

Also, Yuna, Wanny's nameless girlfriend mentioned in the previous chapter, joined the group today along with her friends Jennifer and Rin. She is a stellar student, having skipped 5th grade and joined our class in 6th grade. She is also relatively the smallest person in the group and always dresses fashionably. (I don't have an explanation, because the outfit changes every day)

Jennifer is the quiet one of the group, and she wears a variety of different sweaters to represent her mood. Rin, is definitely the more social of the group and is rarely seen with the group other than on outings like this one.

The large group made their way into their seats in the theater. None of them bought any snacks as usual, because they were usually too cheap to get anything. Wanny cuddled with Yuna, the two other girls sat in other spots intermixed with the rest of the guys. While the guys did what guys did, and just talk about random stuff.

Soon the movie started, the theater fell silent as we all watched the film. Outside the theater, in the parking lot, a flash of lightning destroyed one of the cars. As the car exploded into an inferno, a portal opened and the minions, one by one, marched out of the portal. Car alarms started ringing from the concussive wave of the car's explosion, and a small army of minions filled the parking lot. Caster minions mixed in with a larger number of melee minions marched into the theater.

Everyone soon began rushing out in panic. The group started to try and make their way out as well. Wanny guided the girls and the rest of the group out of the lobby. I saw two melee minions heading toward me, and I pulled out the Mercury Hammer. As I smacked them into oblivion, two bolts of energy came at me, and I barely dodged them. The casters were providing support fire for their melee comrades, and I couldn't get close enough to take them out.

"Change Form! Mercury Cannon!" Nothing happened. I said the command again, but again nothing happened. I guess we didn't have the ability to use our ultimate abilities yet, even though my ability was unlocked at level 1.

Daniel noticed this and pulled out a rifle keychain. The rifle grew into a large rifle that looked like the one Caitlyn would use. As two caster minions were charging up their wands to fire another wave of energy bolts, several shots rang through the theater lobby. The two minions fell and dissipated into a bunch of coins. While the minions were distracted, I let loose the ability, "To The Skies!" I soared up and slammed another group of minions into the ground.

Daniel noticed how the abilities were working, and commanded his rifle, "Piltover Peacemaker!" A lined shot that looked like a hawk was shot down the theater lobby destroying all the minions in its path. Daniel launched several more of these attacks intermixed with normal rifle fire. Soon all the minions were eliminated, and our weapons shrunk back to keychain size.

A sigh of relief swept the crowd, and the police came in only to find a couple of teens with nothing on them but their cellphones and their wallets with little keychains of a hammer and a rifle. They didn't suspect anything, and the mess was all cleaned up with relative ease.

"Well Dan, how does it feel being your favorite champion," I said.

"Erm, It's good, pretty good actually. So who got more CS me or you?" He said with a clown-like voice, "Dohohoho"

"Well I don't know how to check."

"Learn to play Thomas. Learn to play. Press Alt+F4 to check, of course, of course."

"Yeah, no…"

We all went home for the day. Exhausted from the battle and running around to avoid being attacked by the minions. Dan boasted about his amazing shooting skills, but we didn't take too much attention. So many questions floated around about the attacks, the Island, and the few heroes that pop up to defeat the enemies. The group decided to keep the secret about Dan and I having the ability to gain our champions a secret like every other superhero ever made. Also, the question surrounding how we got these abilities out of the blue; the fact that conveniently, Dan and I found keychains that matched the main weapons of our champs.

_IN THE HEART OF THE MYSTERIOUS ISLAND_

"The league has found a way to stop our plans master…" A raspy voice said. Its body cloaked by a filthy green cloak. It carried only a lantern and a shovel, but the creature seemed to have more life to it than what it appeared to have.

An orb appears revealing images of the battles with Thomas and Daniel. "Well, look at it, it's the Defender of Tomorrow and the Sheriff of PIltover incarnate," a woman said. Her voice echoed throughout the small, spider web filled cavern. "How interesting…"

"I think we should kill them and have them join our ranks," a the Death Singer declared, "they will make fine soldiers along with the armies of the millions of minions slain in the League of Legends."

"I want to have that job," the assassin whispered, "can I go out to fetch their heads?"

"No!" a metallic voice commanded, "I will be the one to execute them! Hue Hue Hue Hue!"

The spider queen sighed, "Fine Mordekaiser, your abilities will best suit their weaknesses. Jayce's hammer and Caitlyn's bullets will not be able to penetrate your steel body."

"Aww pooo, and I wanted to have some fun, I don't want to be stuck on this island any longer," the assassin complained.

"You will have your chance Evelynn, just wait, your target will come up soon." The spider queen replied.

"Fine" Evelynn sighed.

"We will send our minions to attack one more time to gauge the effectiveness of their group, if more of them gain the powers of the Champions, then we will have a problem. Mordekaiser, after that attack, you are free to slaughter them" The spider queen then adjourned the meeting.

"Well this will be fun, BrHueHueHueHueHue…."


	3. The Sun Shield and The Broken Blade

**Summary:**** The group is targeted by yet minions. This time, they pack in the heavy firepower of the siege minion. Who will rise up to be the next hero in the series?**

In the Club Room at the C-Building

"The Island and the attacks have been all over the news lately," I sighed.

"Yeah, look, I found some leaked images of you and Daniel, conspiracy theorists," Josh jokingly said, "people think that you two are some bio-engineered super soldiers that the government has been hiding."

"Well news flash, we aren't. That will surely get some interesting remarks."

"So what do you think will happen next?" Yuna asked from the back of the room. She was standing with Wanny, and she overheard our conversation.

"Um, Yuna, as much as you don't know what is going on, we don't know much either," I said to her, "not much we can do unless the time calls for it. I've tried summoning out the Mercury Hammer when the minions weren't around but it did not work."

"Basically, we are only the emergency response team," Wanny said.

"Yeah."

"Well bads," Jonathan called out from the corner of the room, "I'm off to study for the AP Government final I have to take early, anyone want to come with me to the library?"

"Yeah sure," Josh answered, "I need to go to Mr. Seguri's room to finish up a graphic design project."

"Ok man"

They gathered their stuff and headed out. The group let out a community sigh, as custom whenever someone left the room. Yuna resumed her conversation with Wanny, and all was well.

The Gym

A tear in the fabric of opened in the middle of the knight logo at the center of the court. A thunderous roar came from inside portal, and once again minions, caster and melee, ventured out from the darkness. In the back was the sound of rolling wheels, and with that sound came the powerful siege minion. The siege minion, armed with a cannon that can shoot consecutive rounds quickly, easily made it one of the most powerful minions that can be spawned by the nexus before inhibitors are destroyed. Many careless players underestimate the firepower of these war machines at early levels in the game, but they pack a punch.

The siege minions fired a volley at the wall of the gym easily ripping through the concrete walls. This allowed the small army of minions to march out into the school once again.

"Holy Sh-," Josh exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Jonathan said, watching in horror as another wave of minions came from the gym. "What do we do?"

A group of minions looked their direction and soon they were being fired upon by the whole group. Jonathan ducked behind a brick pillar to escape the crossfire. Josh ran into the nearest open door. He could barely see Jonathan, but they could hear each other.

"Seriously, Josh, what do we do?" Jonathan yelled out.

"I don't know, check your backpack for something," Josh answered.

"Ok!"

Jonathan rummaged through his backpack frantically; Josh followed and did the same. " I got nothing!" Josh exclaimed.

"Same! God we're so screwed, where are Daniel and Thomas!"

"They are probably on their way here. Until then we have to hold them off."

Then something caught Josh's eye, near one of the storm drains were two keychains, one that looked like a shield and another that looked like a shattered sword. Josh lunges from his spot in the room to try and grab the two keychains. In the process, he dodges a few rounds of cannon fire and several caster bolts.

"Jonathan grab this!" Then Josh tosses to him the keychain with the shield on it. Jonathan grabs it, and the shield grows into a gigantic shield encrusted with the sun. Then out of the light, Jonathan grabs a sword that sparkles like the sun.

"Wow, so this is what it's like to wield the power of a champion." Jonathan remarked.

"Well, let's not get killed out here," Josh responded. Josh held onto his keychain, and it miraculously turned into the shattered blade that Riven uses in the game.

"Jonathan, use your shield empowered with 'Eclipse" to cover me as I get close. I'll take care of the rest." Josh said.

"Ok boss! Eclipse!" The shield sparkled with sunlight and then dimmed. The area around Jonathan soon became an impenetrable sphere of defense.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Josh yelled out. Together they charged down the quad. The shield effectively deflected much of the fire. When they closed the gap, a burst of energy radiated from Jonathan; the burst knocked back and even killed a few minions depending on the distance they were from Jonathan.

Josh leapt into the air and cried out, "Broken Wings!" which unleashed a flurry of coordinated slashes ending with a leap slash. The attacks cut everything into pieces including the heavy cannons brought by the siege minions. "Whew yes!"

Another siege minion was aiming its cannon toward Josh, he could see the cannon ball bursting forth from the bottom of the cannon. His entire life flashed before his eyes, and then from the other end of the quad.

"90-Caliber Net," Daniel commanded. The net caught the cannonball in mid-air and it landed farther out than its original target. Daniel was shot back a distance as expected when he was going to use that ability, but he saved his friend.

Then I emerged, and charged forward, "Thundering Blow!" The strike of my hammer was so powerful that it launched through another wall and back into the gym. "Lightning Field!" Soon the area around me lit up with bolts of electricity, disintegrating the rest of the minions. The portal soon closed, and an aura of peace filled the quad. "Well, I think it's safe to say we saved your guys' butts again."

"You wish, me and Jonathan totally had everything under control" Josh said.

"Yea…" Jonathan replied sarcastically ",Well we defeated the minions, but why haven't our weapons shrunk?"

"Umm, I don't know, there must be a second portal somewhere." I replied.

"Ugh, so we have to run around and find another one," Daniel complained, "that's great."

A group of shrieks came from the other end of the campus. One of the voices sounded like Yuna's voice, and presumably, the other two voices had to be Rin and Jennifer.

"Who was with them?" Josh asked.

"We left Wanny to take care of them while we helped you guys out." Daniel responded sharply.

"Let's get over there then!" Josh exclaimed.

"Let's Go!"

Back Parking Lot

"Shoot, why did those guys leave me here by myself" Wanny said to himself.

"We gotta keep running," Yuna said.

A group of minions were rushing toward them, behind the group was a much larger and much deadlier foe, The Super Minion…


	4. The Explorer

**Summary:**** Wanny is caught in the back parking lot, and faces the dreaded super minion, a mechanical warrior designed for one thing, destruction.**

Back Parking Lot

Caster minion bolts were flying everywhere as Wanny was trying to escape getting caught by the minions. He quickly jumped behind a car, and peeked over the hood. A few more bolts struck the car, and then he quickly dove down. The minions were catching up to him, there was no way he could outrun them.

Wanny had told the girls before this to run in a different direction than he did, hoping that the minions were only chasing after him and not after anyone they see. That ended up being true. However, without the support if his friends, Daniel and Thomas, he had no chance at fighting the minions off with his own strength.

Quickly, Wanny got up and dashed to the next car. He saw a fence and hopped over it, hoping that the fence would deter the minions advance, which it did. Then from the back of the line emerged a Blue Super Minion, armed with two spiked maces. It wrecked the fence allowing its little minion comrades to continue their pursuit. In the game, these vehicles of destruction had the same armor, the same health, and the same amount of attack power as turrets.

"Give me a break!" Wanny cried out.

He continued to run, and he saw one of the nearby office buildings. He quickly broke through the doors and security.

"Hey kid what are you do-" The guard was cutoff as the minion broke through the wall of the building. Everyone started to panic and ran out of the building, the minions continued their pursuit of Wanny. Notably, the minions this time weren't attacking civilians as they did in previous attacks.

Wanny exited though the backdoor of the building, and all the minions were still chasing him. Up ahead, was a large warehouse, he ran past the workers into one of the loading docks for the trucks. The workers were wondering why a kid would be running into a warehouse like that, but they soon got their answer. One of the trucks that were parked was tossed aside with ease by the super minion. The workers also ran off in fear, and quickly got in their cars and drove off.

Wanny, now inside the warehouse, got a chance to take a break. He hid behind one of the cargo boxes to catch his breath. On the other side of the warehouse, he could hear the footsteps of the minions. He waited a bit, and then out of the sky fell one of the gigantic, metal cargo boxes.

Wanny had dodged it in time, but he was still in shock by the sound that it made as it crashed on the concrete floor. He then saw on the floor a bunch of keychains. Then, he stopped and picked one up; it was a brown glove with a gem in the palm of the hand and another gem embedded on the back of the hand. A melee minion was charging up towards him, and he rolled aside to dodge the attack. He then hopped on top of one of the cargo boxes.

Wanny spotted a door on the other side of the warehouse. He started hopping from one cargo box to another dodging caster bolts. The mechanical titan saw him and soon made its way toward him wrecking everything in its path. The crashing of metal every few seconds distracted Wanny on one of the jumps, he almost lost his balance when he landed on the other box. A group of melee minions cut him off from the door. With, the super minion behind him and the melee minions in front of him, he was cut off.

Wanny quickly looked at his right hand. The glove keychain started glowing, and a perfectly fitting glove materialized around his right hand. He then fired a bolt of yellow energy at the melee minions and it took some damage.

"Impressive," he said with glee, "I wonder if this will work. Mystic Shot!"

A white bolt of energy was shot from his glove and another minion fell. Wanny soon fired off more shots of yellow energy at the minions. "Mystic Shot!" he said again, and another minion fell. He saw a bar hanging over the head of the door. He leaped from his position to the bar. He successively grabbed the bar, got away from the minions, and slid through the door.

In the hallway, Wanny saw more minions coming at him. He fired off more shots at the minions eliminating more of them. He ran up the stairs and the minions followed. "Mystic Shot!" A few more minions were erased from existence. He finally hit the roof access but it was locked. He fired a few shots at the door but they had no effect.

"Mystic Shot!" Wanny called out. A white bolt shot at the door but only went through the door. It did not have any effect. "Dang it!" Wanny exclaimed. More minions were marching up the stairs, and he could hear the rumbling of the super minion trying to bring down the building. "I wonder if this will work," he asked himself, "Arcane Shift!" Soon, he was swirled out into a blinding light, and then he found himself again. He rematerialized 5 feet above the roof.

"Waaah, umph, ugh, well that was a bit of a drop."

He could hear the minions try breaking the door open, but they did not have the strength to bust it down.

*Rumble*

The whole building shook from its foundation, then the whole roof entrance was destroyed and the super minion burst from the wreckage. Wanny, shocked by the determination and the strength of the minion, stood there.

On The Road

"Thanks Rin, for giving us a ride, and we figured out how to make our weapons shrink and grow at will, luckily," I said.

"Yeah, there would be no way you could've fit that hammer in here," she told him, "woah, look over there, on top of that building."

We all looked out the window of the van and saw the top of a building explode. Out of it came the super minion. There was another much smaller figure on the rooftop, most likely Wanny.

"Rin, get us over there now," I said," there is no way Wanny can last any longer."

"Ok, Ok, you aren't the only one worried about him." She then floored the pedal and the van lurched forward, hitting roughly 60 miles per hour in a 40 mph limit street.

Rooftop

"You again," Wanny said exhaustedly. He truly was tired, having run at least a mile from the school to this warehouse, and then jumping around everywhere. "No more running."

Wanny then unleashed a flurry of normal attacks intermixed with "Mystic Shots." The mechanical titan seemed to take some damage, but not that much. He then aimed a few of his mystic shots at the pilot of the machine, which seemed to do more damage. Also he aimed more of his shots at the joints, to see if he can cripple the machine. "Mystic Shot!" he cried out once more, he hit the left leg joint of the machine. The joint blew out, and the machine fell on that knee.

The building was shaking. Wanny realized that the warehouse had taken a lot of damage during the fight and was bound to collapse at any second. The whole building dipped at that moment. A fracture went down the middle of the building splitting Wanny away from the Super Minion. "Mystic Shot!" He yelled, another bolt of energy hit the machine and knocked it over.

The warehouse was collapsing. Wanny ran to the edge of the building as it fell and jumped.

The van pulled into the parking lot as the building fell. Yuna ran out as quickly as possible, "JONATHAN !(Wanny's real name, not to confuse with the other Jonathan)" She cried out before bursting into tears. She saw the body fly off the building and could not handle the emotion.

"No!" We all cried.

*From Wanny's Point of View*

"Ugh, crap, I know what to do."

He ran over to the edge of the building and saw a nice spot on the ground to land on. He then jumped off as the building collapsed. "GYAH, ARCAANEEE SHIFT!" Then he was consumed into the light and reappeared in a pile of cardboard boxes in a dumpster. "Whew"

Wanny climbed out of the dumpster and started limping toward the parking lot. His body was in a lot of pain, and having never experienced this kind of physical exhaustion in a long time didn't help that either.

Out of the dust of the building, the titan still moved. The group prepared to fight it, and then a white bolt of light shot it and brought it down. The super minion groaned one last time and then shattered into a million pieces. A silhouette of a person was seen in the dust, and as the dust settled, the details of the figure were made clear. Wanny had survived.

"Wanny!" we all exclaimed in joy.

"Jonathan!" Yuna cried out. Her tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy, she lunged herself at him, and he barely caught her. "I was so worried."

"I can tell," Wanny replied. Firmly he wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest. "Huff, you people…" Wanny said, "Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Well we got caught up at school, a bunch of siege minions were wrecking the campus." Josh replied.

"Not good enough of an excuse," Wanny retorted.

"Just let them go," Yuna muttered in tears, "You did your best." She smiled at him. Wanny smiled back in return.

"Well let's get back, the news helicopters are hovering towards our location, we should get out before they discover us," I said.

At Home in the evening

When we got back to home, we all hit the showers first thing. It was a rough day, Wanny didn't appear on skype; we figured that he wouldn't, today must have been exhausting.

"Hey guys, how far did we travel in Rin's van?" I asked.

"Um, I think 4 miles, I think," Josh replied.

"Well, Wanny sure lived up to the name of his favorite champ."

"How?" everyone online asked.

"Because, he was a true explorer, hahahaha" I laughed.

"Oh, ha, I see what you did there." Everyone joined in. That was probably the most stressful day of our lives up until that point.

The Shadow Island

"All five of them have the ability to summon the powers of the Jayce, Caitlyn, Leona, Riven, and Ezreal," the Gravedigger said.

"I can use Requi—," Karthus was cut off by Elise.

"Don't waste such a powerful ability, besides they aren't in champion form yet so the ability won't work."

"Fine, Elise are we going to send Mordekaiser in soon?" Evelynn asked.

"Tomorrow," Elise replied, "Tomorrow."

The sun had set for the day and darkness had been cast across the land. Mordekaiser was waiting in front of the portal with a bunch of wolves and wraiths at his command. Elise gave the command, and Mordekaiser and his small army was whisked away into the darkness. There they gathered strength for the fight the next day.

"Hue Hue Hue Hue….," the metallic voice said from the darkness.


	5. The Master of Metal

**Summary****: The group is rested up and is now on a field trip with the international club in San Francisco. Wanny decided to stay home after his fight because there was no way he could go on the trip in his state. Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, is about to make his entrance.**

"Whew I'm still a bit exhausted from yesterday," Josh said.

"Yeah, well today is a nice day to relax right," Thomas said, "the sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky, and a perfect view of the island that sprouted in the middle of the bay." They were at Pier 39 soaking up the sights and sounds, clearly enjoying the day. Yuna and her friends rejoined the gang today, as well as Darren and Rupee.

Rupee started playing League of Legends seriously a while after the rest of the group started playing regardless of having owned the game for longer than most of the group. He will play any role on the field, but can only play each with mediocre ability. One of his favorite champs is Darius, the Hand of Noxus, also currently known as one of the legendary dunkmasters of the game along with Master Yi. He is currently one of our team's substitutes but he's at the end of the roster as far as priority, since he has a more or less stubborn nature.

The group looked out into the bay and saw the island. "So all this started when that island came up from the sea right?" Daniel asked the group.

"I wonder what could be on that island," Yuna asked.

"Who knows, it could be some sort of unknown world or even a nightmare waiting to happen, based on what has happened lately," I said.

"That could be true," Jennifer muttered.

We continued strolling down the pier with the rest of the club. Some street performers were doing their act on the center stage, and we sat down to enjoy it. Then a portal opened on the stage. The performers ran off, and we quickly got up from our seats. Then out of the portal came these ghoul like spirits, which appeared to be the "Wraiths" from the League of Legends. Also out of the portal came the wolves from the game.

Both of these neutral monsters are pretty weak, but they come in two variations, the greater and lesser wraith or wolf. The greater ones do more damage and have a larger amount of health than the lesser monsters. The greater wolves were orange in color, but the lesser ones were blue. While the greater wraith was blue, and its lesser wraiths are black.

Together we all pulled out our keychains and activated them. Daniel, when he got his rifle, took off to the second level of the pier to get a better shot at the monsters. We stayed at the bottom level of the pier and fought off the wolves as they came at us. The lesser wraiths got annoying as they could attack us while flying. The greater wraiths pounded us with beams of dark energy, but Daniel prioritized these and the other wraiths when he was shooting.

"Piltover Peacemaker!" He called out. The hawk-like shot destroyed several wraiths that happened to be lined up in a row. Daniel then continued to launch more attacks at the wraiths.

On the ground, "Valor," Josh exclaimed. He then dashed forward at a pack of wolves, "Broken Wings," and he followed up with another series of slashes. There were a lot of wolves gathering around him now. "Ki Burst!" he said. A burst of energy was unleashed from inside him, destroying the rest of the wolves.

"Lightning Field," I commanded. A wall of lightning shot down more of the lesser wraiths flying around in the air, and Daniel finished off the last greater wraith with ease.

A moment of silence settled in and the portal closed. The group thought it was over, but they were wrong. The portal enlarged itself, and took the form of a door. The door was crested with all sorts of symbols and pictures that can easily disturb somebody. The door clanked open and more wolves popped out.

"Darren, Rupee! Take Yuna and the others out of here. We'll handle this" I said.

"Ok," Rupee replied. Then he and Darren guided the girls out of the pier and to the cars.

When the guys saw the wolves coming at them, they tried attacking them, but the wolves did not mind and continued pursuit after Rupee and Darren. A metallic footstep rang through the entire pier. Its source was from within the confines of the dark portal. Each step, brought more dread, we all wondered what it could be. Could it be another super minion or could it be something much worse.

The footsteps made their way close to the entrance of the portal. From within, a foot stepped out into the sunlight. Then another foot came in and then the whole entire body. Standing before them was the champion Mordekaiser.

"Hue Hue Hue, small fry, prepare to die," it said with a metallic voice.

At these words, we took on breath of cold air and prepared ourselves mentally. In our minds we were still amazed that Mordekaiser was standing before us, but we had to get focused. Mordekaiser began his attacks with a simple swing of his mace.

"Zenith Blade!" Jonathan said, a yellow light flew out of his shield and hit Mordekaiser squarely in the chest. Then Jonathan shot himself over toward Mordekaiser and slammed him with his shield "Shield of Daybreak," Jonathan cried as he slammed Mordekaiser with his shield again. The attack stunned Mordekaiser for a bit.

"Yordle Snap Trap," Dan said. He threw down a bear trap in front of Mordekaiser thinking that he would step on it. When Mordekaiser recovered, he stepped on the trap and was stunned again.

Then from behind, I ran up to him and declared, "Thundering Blow!" The master of metal was walloped across the pier, causing some damage to the surrounding buildings and making some holes in the pier.

"Keep on the pressure," I yelled to the rest of the team. Josh ran toward him and leapt high into the air. When he was about to get close enough to use the "Broken Wings" sword combo, Mordekaiser got back up.

"Mace of Spades," Mordekaiser muttered with an ominous tone. His mace glittered brightly with a malicious aura surrounding it. Then he swung his mace at Josh and knocked him right out of the air. He then landed on the second floor of the pier barely alive.

Daniel saw his beaten body, and then he started to take care of him, but Mordekaiser followed up with another spell, "Creeping Death." Then shards of metal started flying up around Daniel cutting him up. As he tried to endure the pain, he fired a few shots at Mordekaiser which did very little damage.

"90-Caliber Net," he cried in agony. In an attempt to escape the twister, he shot himself back using the net, and he landed around 30 feet away from his original spot. He fired a few more shots and even landed a headshot on Mordekaiser dealing a bit more damage.

Mordekaiser, a bit annoyed, charged at Daniel's spot on the 2nd floor of the pier. Daniel now petrified in fear stood there. "Piltover Peacemaker!" He fired another hawk-like shot at Mordekaiser, but it did not slow him down.

The Master Of Metal leaped into the air, and his spade glowed with the same aura that empowered it to take out Josh in a single hit. Frightened and unable to do anything but shoot, stood there wondering if he would live to see another day. "To The Skies!" I cried out. I leapt into the air, and stared into Mordekaiser's red eyes. Then, without hesitation, our weapons met, both struck with such force that it caused some of the remaining glass to break. I managed to slam Mordekaiser back into the ground, but those eyes gleamed with a demonic red.

Daniel quickly ran to Josh's limp body, and started to drag him out of the pier and away from the fight.

In the City

People stared at Darren and Rupee as they ran off with Yuna, Jennifer, and Rin. Then they realized why they were running as a pack of wolves and ghouls chased them through the streets of San Francisco. They arrived at an intersection, but the traffic was too busy and there was nowhere left to run as they were cornered by the monsters.

Then Darren said, "I won't let you lay a paw on them!" He then pulled out an anchor that he got as a souvenir that day. He poured his heart into it, and it became a giant anchor. Despite its size it was somehow not as heavy as he expected it to be. It only weighed as much as a 25 pound plate. He swung it a bit, and it had the same ability as a claymore. Attached to the anchor was a chain that was also attached to his left hand.

The wolves charged at him, and without fear he declared, "Riptide!" An explosive wave of water came out from underneath him knocking back and defeating the lesser wolves with ease. The greater wolves were still there and steadfastly making their charge toward Darren.

"Eek," he swung his anchor to eliminate one quickly, but another came up from behind him. Darren panicked but it was too late, the wolf had pounced on him.

Rupee saw this and pulled out an axe keychain he had bought in Chinatown earlier that day. The axe turned into the gigantic battle axe that Darius wields in the game. He shouted out the command, "Decimate!" Rupee spun around with his axe in hand. In an instant, the wolf that was attacking Darren was sliced into two clean halves. He saw another pack of wolves attacking Yuna, Rin, and Jennifer. "Apprehend," he said with a commanding voice, and with his axe, he pulled the wolves into his range, and he performed another "Decimate" attack, also cleanly slicing those wolves into halves as well.

The wraiths commenced attacking from the air, but Darren had a plan to take them out. Darren aimed his anchor at the third floor of one of the buildings, "Dredge Line!" he bellowed. He threw the anchor out and it landed at his desired point.

Darren looked down at the ground from there below him and saw the wraiths. He jumped off, and spun around with his anchor on the way down. It took down the wraiths, but he didn't think through his plan all the way. He forgot about gravity.

He screamed on the way down, but luckily Rupee and the girls were able to catch him before he landed on the concrete.

At Pier 39

Mordekaiser's eyes continued to glow a fierce red. He and I had been exchanging blows between my hammer and his mace. Jonathan shielded me whenever I needed it and would help out deflect and stun Mordekaiser every once in a while.

Both sides were worn out from the fight, and a victor had to be determined soon. Then Mordekaiser decided to end it.

"Ultimate Ability: Children from the Grave!" A mark had been cast on me, and I felt a sudden excruciating pain like I have never felt before. On top of that, I felt days of my life being sucked away from me as the spell took its affect.

While I was crippled by the pain, Mordekaiser swung his mace empowered by his "Mace of Spades" ability once more. Jonathan deflected it, however Mordekaiser followed up with an attack we could not dodge.

"Siphon of Destruction, hue hue hue hue," he said ominously.

A wave of maces shot out from the ground beneath us and there was no way to dodge it. Jonathan and I were knocked into the air.

"Now watch as I turn your friend against you, hue hue hue hue," Mordekaiser announced, "Mace of Spades!"He lifted his mace one more time to land the finishing blow on the two of us, both of us were drained of our energy trying to fight the Master of Metal, and were unable to protect ourselves from this strike.

"Goodbye humans," Mordekaiser said. As the mace came closer, a bright light filled up the sky. The shadow of a fox with nine tails appeared within that light. I felt myself land on the cold, hard floor. I looked at Jonathan, he was out cold, and I looked over at Mordekaiser, who seemed to be engaged in another battle with the mysterious nine-tailed fox. Flashes of white and pink were exchanged between them. The fox dashed around the metal master making it impossible for him to swing his mace accurately. The mark of death long disappeared as I continued watching their battle. It ended shortly after the fox's appearance and Mordekaiser retreated into the shadows.

The fox walked up to me. It actually had the shape of a woman, her presence felt like the presence of someone I knew from school, but I couldn't tell. My vision started getting blurry as I was beginning to black out. Her face was really close to mine now, and I still had this feeling I knew her from somewhere. I thought that I didn't see Jennifer run off with the Darren and Rupee, initially she ran the other way. The last thing I heard were sirens before I faded out of reality.

A Hospital In San Francisco

"Ugh," I moaned, "Where…am…I?" I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I truly had no idea where I was.

"You are in the hospital," a familiar voice replied, "Got yourself beat up pretty bad out there."

"Huh, Darren, is that you?"

"Of course it is silly, who else would call 911 for my best bud," Darren replied starkly.

"Did you see her?"

"See who, Yuna? Jennifer? Rin? They are all waiting for the news for the rest of the gang outside."

"No, not them, her."

"Her?"

"The fox lady. She rescued us from Mordekaiser."

"So that's who busted you guys up. Well, when I arrived, I didn't see anyone of interest. So who is this 'fox lady'? "

"I don't know, but she saved us, and I need to-" I coughed in the middle of the sentence. I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

"Don't speak too much, you have a few bruised ribs, and they need to heal."

"I need to thank her, we owe our lives to her, whoever she is."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," Darren replied, "by the way, I picked up your guys' keychains. Luckily, they were put on your guys' chests when we arrived, so we knew who's belonged to whom."

"Thanks bro," I coughed a bit more.

"Get some rest," he said smoothly, "you won't have to worry about minion attacks until you are completely healed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Rupee and I made it out with our own powers, also Dan managed to survive."

"Glad to hear that."

"Well, get some sleep man."

"Thank you for dropping by."

"No problem." Darren tapped me on the head, and I drifted back into sleep.

Dream World

"_In order to achieve the power to stop the evil ahead, you must have faith in the power of the keychain," _An otherworldly feminine voice said, _"ultimately the power lies within you. The power to protect, the power to become the __Defender Of Tomorrow__."_

"But how do I access this power?" I asked the voice.

"_You will feel that power in your heart when it is time,"_ the voice responded.

"I can't wait any longer, I need that power to protect my friends and those who I love and care for," I said.

"_Your wish will be granted in due time, human, just wait," _the voice said, _"When you return to school, you will soon know who your savior was that fateful hour of need, and soon after you will have the power to defend this world, You will rise up to be a hero.…"_

What the voice said after that, I could not remember. After all it was just a dream, but I think I caught the more important part of the message. I soon started dreaming of other random stuff, but the message of the voice stuck out from all the other dreams that I had that night.


	6. The Recovery

**Summary:**** There hasn't been an attack in the 6 weeks since the Mordekaiser incident. The group has recovered from their physical wounds from the battle, but not the mental wounds.**

Thomas's House

_On today's news it has been 6 weeks since the Island sank back into the depths of the ocean. The identity of the so called "heroes" who protected people during the attacks in Santa Clara, Fremont, and San Francisco has not been discovered. The damage from those attacks has been repaired and no monsters have attacked the Bay since then._ (zip)

I turned off the TV; I stared into the black screen still remembering that fight. It was 6 weeks since that fight, but I've only been out of the hospital for a week. I was so behind on schoolwork there was no time for me to do anything over the weekend but study.

"Hey Rudy, did you hear that, they called us heroes," I said to my dog. He only gave me a blank stare and continued to roam around the living room. I went back over to my desk to finish the AP Statistics homework I had to catch up on. The Skype chat pinged repeatedly but I ignored it for a bit. I noticed that Yuna had gone online on Skype, and I soon received a private call from her.

"Hey, Yuna"

"Yo"

"So why did you call me?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You only have been out for a week, still in any pain?" she kindly asked.

"Eh no, not as much as when I got in, that's for sure."

"Well that's good, need any help on the Statistics Homework?"

"Um, no why?"

"Just wondering, Wanny said that you were struggling with it since you haven't been in school for such a long time."

"I see, well I have to keep working, these problems won't get done on their own, maybe I'll talk to you more later."

"Ok, See ya, hope your day goes well."

"You too, Yuna"

The call ends, and I continue working on my statistics homework. I had no clue how to do any of it sadly. I really should've taken up on Yuna's offer to help me out.

School: International Club Room: C-Building

"Hey people!" Rupee called out. We all stared at him awkwardly, and continued to sit where we were in the club room. "I said, 'HEY PEOPLE'!" He yelled.

"What do you want Rupee?" asked Jonathan, "Better not be something stupid."

"Just wanted to say, 'hi,' what's wrong with that."

"Screw you," Jonathan said. He left the room for no apparent reason.

Yuna then called the club meeting together when Jonathan left. Another member of the International Club, Michelle, followed Jonathan out of the room to try and get him back into the meeting.

"As you all may know, Josh is about to get out of the hospital today, so we are going to visit him after school, if that is alright with all of you," Yuna said, "and we are all going to give him a nice 'Welcome Back' and 'Get Better' cheer for him."

The whole club remained silent. Then the door opens, and I walk into the room.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No, we are just getting started, glad you could join us, Thomas."

"Oh, thank you, haha."

"Well anyways, are you guys up for it?"

"Um, sure," we all said.

"I'm sorry Yuna, I can't make it," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to take a lesson after school that I can't miss, maybe I'll go see Josh some other time."

"Well, that sounds good," she answered cheerfully.

The lunch bell rang 20 minutes later and we were all sent to our last period classes. Today was Thursday, so rather than having Advanced Art last, I had English. Today we spent most of our time in English covering the themes and symbolisms of one of Shakespeare's greatest works, Hamlet.

"To be or not to be; that is the question," kept popping into my head. Even though in Hamlet's context, he was debating whether or not to live or die, in my case it was whether or not I would rise to the challenge of the voice inside my head in that dream. Hamlet's foe was known to him; his uncle, Claudius, had murdered his father, and Hamlet had a divinely set purpose by the "Ghost" to avenge the death of his father. The "Ghost" in my story did not even give a clear purpose other than to "Rise up to be a hero." There wasn't any back story, just a challenge. I accepted that challenge not knowing what would happen, just like Hamlet did when he accepted the quest given to him by the "Ghost." However, I neither knew my foe, nor how to defeat him or her.

After class, I quickly meet up with the rest of the gang. Yuna and Wanny quickly leave after school as always, probably to go on some sort of romantic escapade. The rest of the guys head into the library to study, do homework, and hang out.

"Well I gotta go guys, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Thomas," they all said.

Quickly, I ran over to the M-Building where all the Visual Performing Arts (VPA) people meet. There I meet my dance partner for the ballroom dance class I take, Hannah.

Hannah is an aspiring choreographer destined to be on Broadway someday. Her desire to dance is so strong that she even labeled her summoner name as, "DAncingBoss." Anyways, she is one of the final members of our team, and she plays a variety of champs. Whenever we are doing normal queues with her, she gets into fights with Daniel over who gets to play Caitlyn, but Daniel usually wins. Her real talent is with the ,"Nine-Tailed Fox," Ahri. She is as beautiful as the champion she plays in the game, in my opinion. Normally, she wears jeans along with a dark gray sweater and scarf.

I was behind in Ballroom Dance Class too because I was out of school for so long. So over the past week I had Hannah tutor me in what I missed.

"Are you ready to start for today?" she asked.

"Yeah, what dance are we doing?" I asked in return.

"Well obviously the one you struggle with most, the Tango." She replied.

"Um, ok."

Then the music started playing. We entered closed position and began dancing. I failed miserably, but she kept encouraging me by saying, "that the tango is the hardest dance we'll learn all year." I disagreed, thinking that it was my own incompetence with dance in general. She also told me that our teacher, Ms. Doylee, said to try and get the right mood of the dance, which, for anyone that knows the dance, is supposed to be seductive. We tried that for a bit, staring into each other's eyes with some sort of weird passion, but we ended up failing and bursting into laughter. Hannah then explained to me that is usually how it will end up, so we ended up dancing angrily for the same effect. Unfortunately, that resulted in the same outcome of us bursting into laughter.

By the time we were finished, it was 5:30 and the sun was setting. We walked outside, and before I got to say goodbye to her, a crack of thunder rang throughout the campus. Over in the next quad from the M-Building, the "Athletic Quad," a portal had opened.

Hannah and I cautiously looked at it, and begun to take steps backward. A bunch of golems walked out of the portal, and looked around the quad. When they looked our direction, we ducked behind one of the stages that the Tech Crew left behind from a previous performance. The golems soon started to walk around the campus in search of something.

"Are any of your friends still here?" Hannah asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they all left an hour ago, to go see Josh at the hospital."

"I see, well, they are probably looking for us."

"I figured." I replied, "wait, us? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, follow me," She said. We ran off before one of the golems would've spotted us.

"Why us?" I asked.

"No time, look behind you."

I looked behind, an army of golems was chasing after us.

"I guess this isn't the best time for a chat then." I laughed. She didn't respond and we quickly dashed to the park across the street. I wonder what she had in plan. Hannah signaled to stop running when we reached the field.

Author's Note

_Hey guys, thanks for the support so far, and glad you all enjoy the story, every story view makes me feel so much better. If you guys want my Summoner Name or the summoner names of any of the people in this story (because they are based off of real people). PM me, and maybe I'll post them in the later chapters, and over break you can play with me and my Jungle Jayce. XD until next time._


	7. The Nine-Tailed Fox

**Summary****: Hannah and Thomas are chased into the park by a group of golems, and are soon surrounded by another group of monsters. **

"Huff, huff, huff," I panted trying to catch my breath, "those giant pieces of rock are fast."

"Yeah, whew," Hannah replied

"Did we lose them?"

"Maybe."

We were standing in the middle of the field at the park, and the golems seemed to stop chasing us. Soon several bolts of lightning struck around the park, and portals opened around the areas struck by lightning. Then minions and monsters of all kinds marched out of the portals that surrounded them. I prepare myself to fight. I arched my back like a cornered animal and pulled out the hammer keychain. In an instant, the familiar grip of the Mercury Hammer filled my palms.

The monsters crept forward, and as they got closer, my primal instinct to fight grew larger.

However, unlike Yuna, Jennifer, and Rin, Hannah seemed to prepare herself in the same way, in fact she looked more animal-like than I did. She was clenching something in her pocket, but I didn't know what it could be. She quickly pulled out a small trinket that was glowing like my hammer and charged at the horde. I followed after her telling her to stop because she might get hurt, something that any cliché superhero would have said.

A bright, crimson red light lit up the park, and Hannah's appearance changed. She had a sudden wardrobe change from her gray jacket and jeans to a bright red, Asian style dress. She suddenly grew furry ears and nine tails. She wielded a bright blue orb which had a strange attractive aura to it.

"Kyah!" she yelled while she tossed the blue orb at a pack of wolves headed for her. The wolves disintegrated upon touching the bright, blue ball. Another pack of wolves replaced the wolves that recently perished, but the ball came back and quickly dispatched them.

"Woah," I exclaimed. A bunch of golems came up from behind me for a sneak attack. I heard their heavy footsteps from behind me, and I swung the hammer around knocking them all back. I followed up with slamming my hammer furiously into the ground where they lay, turning the golems into a pile of rocks.

"Thomas! Duck!" said Hannah. I quickly ducked down. "Spirit Rush (Ahri's Ultimate Ability)," she said, and she quickly dashed over me into a group of wraiths that were hovering a few feet above me", Fox Fires." Hannah quickly followed up with this spell which shot out three missiles at the nearest hostile targets. The rest of the wraiths were quickly destroyed.

She then followed up with successive combos of this pattern. Charging in with spirit rush and lighting up the sky with fox fires. I cleaned up whatever was left with my hammer.

The portals soon closed, and Hannah settled back down to the ground. I was still toting my hammer in hand, and took a good look at her.

"Haha, well, I didn't know that…"I stopped mid-sentence. I looked back at her again, she seemed a bit embarrassed, probably because the outfit was pretty flashy, and the fact she had furry ears and tails.

"Um…" She said.

"Awkward moment?"

"Yup."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry I'll change back, just head over toward the bathroom over there." We walked over to the public bathroom in the park. She went into the women's bathroom, and I waited outside for another five minutes. When she came back out, she had reverted to her normal self. "Thank you for waiting." She smiled, and I smiled back, and we walked back the way we came.

"How did you get your powers?"

"Well, I had a lucky bracelet that was passed down to me from my great grandmother after she died, and when the whole 'Mysterious Island' business came around. The bracelet started glowing and turned into this." She then showed me her keychain, it was a fox trapped inside a crystal gem, "When the attacks began at school that morning roughly 7 or 8 weeks ago, many of the minions chased after me. The charm glowed, and I turned into the nine-tailed fox, Ahri."

"Woah, so that explains the lack of minions that attacked me that day."

"Yeah…"

"Well how did you get your ulti?"

"I was able to use my ultimate from the start. Why? Can't you use your ulti?"

"No, I can't. None of us can."

"Us?"

"Me, Daniel, Wanny, Josh, Rupee, Darren, and Jonathan."

"Woah, there are that many of you!"

"Yea, we all gained the power to fight like the champions."

"Wow that's amazing, I thought it was just you and Jonathan, by looking at what happened in 'The City'"

"Yea, so I'm guessing you're the one that fought off Mordekaiser. "

"Yes, I am."

"Ha, thanks so much."

"No, problem."

We were back in the school parking lot by now, our parents were waiting to pick us up. "Well see you soon, " she said.

"Yea, next week?" I replied.

"Until next week, or the next time trouble occurs." She blew over something in the shape of a heart on accident as I could tell by her face. It hit me in the chest, and I was suddenly stunned. I had the stupidest look on my face, when I recovered, I heard from my parents car the rest of my sibling say, "Thomas got a girlfriend, Thomas Got a girlfriend."

I quickly reply, "NOPEEEEE! DEFINITELY NOT! SHUT UP!" They continued heckling me to no end all the way back home.

At Home

My siblings continued heckling me, even at home, I finally got them to shut up. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower. I stood there for a minute reflecting about what happened, and then from outside the bathroom door, I head my dad say, "Tom, look at the news." I quickly finished up my shower and get a new set of clothes on. I flip on the TV, and look at the latest news update.

A helicopter was flying over the San Francisco Bay, and the now dubbed "Shadow Island" had resurfaced. The helicopter captured footage of a murky, green fog being cast all over the bay from the Shadow Island. Then the helicopter started shaking. You could barely hear the pilot say, "SOS we are going down," and then on the channel, it said "Connection Lost."

Everyone was shocked, and fear spread throughout every city as the fog was cast overhead. From a satellite view, the whole entire part of northern California was covered in a thick blanket of green fog.

Over the next 48 hours, the whole event made international headlines as the whole incident sparked interest from investigators from all over the world to see what was going on in the SF Bay. Many trips were made to explore the center of the bay and get to the island, none returned.

We could not tell what time of day it was except by looking at our watches, there was no difference between day and night. We continued life normally, just with the hindrance of a constant fog.

Yuna's House

"I hope I'm no longer a burden to the rest of the group…" she said wishfully.

She stared at an odd looking teddy bear which had recently joined her collection of stuffed animals. It had a small tag with the name, "Tibbers."


	8. The Teddy Bear

**Summary:**** Yuna is at home. It is late at night, and she receives an unwelcome visitor. **

Yuna's House

Yuna fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She grabbed the bear named "Tibbers," and began talking to herself.

"When the Island first came, my friends always had to be there for me, to protect me. Now that the Island has returned, who will be there to shield me? How will I defend myself when they aren't there?"

She stared at the glowing screen of her laptop. It continuously pinged with messages from the group and private messages from Wanny. She continued her discourse of thoughts.

"I can't stay like this, dependent on the men in my life to be my knights in shining armor. Hmmm. Tibbers, what do you think?"

Yuna bought on their last shopping trip in some sketchy shop because she had this sense that she had to buy the bear. Fortunately the beat up teddy bear only cost a few dollars. Back to the present time, the bear only stared into the empty space of her room.

Yuna got up and walked out her room. Downstairs she saw her dad asleep on the couch. Her mom asked her where she was going, Yuna only desired to be outside, so she stepped out into her backyard. The crisp, cool air of the night settled into her lungs.

Yuna was always a night person, for as long as she could remember, she stayed up late, long past the time her parents went to bed. To those who know about this aspect of her, they called her, "Ms. Night Owl." She stared out into the night sky, and saw nothing but darkness. The subtle beauty of the night sky that she had enjoyed for so long was suddenly gone.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked herself, "Oh I forgot something."

Yuna quickly ran inside and back into her room and grabbed Tibbers. Just as quickly, she rushed down the stairs, and back outside. She took a seat on the cool, damp grass and spread herself out on the lawn. Every blade of grass stimulated her senses, and it made her forget that there were no stars in the night sky. She looked back at Tibbers, and then up at the empty night sky.

"I wish you joined me back when there was a sky to look at, Tibbers."

She did not notice how much of a bond she had developed with this new stuffed animal. It was like the animal had some sort of soul, some sort of bizarre magic that made her feel this way about some plush toy.

"Yuna!" her mom said from inside, "I made you some hot chocolate."

"Ok, mom, can you bring it out here please."

"Sure sweetheart."

Her mom joined Yuna outside; they both looked at the night sky.

"I remember when I was your age, Yuna, I was just like you, I would always run out onto the rooftop of our house every night to see the stars," her mom said, "one time I fell asleep on the roof and my brother had to get me down." Yuna and her mom both laughed at that story. "Well, Yuna, I'll leave you out here, maybe you'll have your own story like that, sleeping outside on the grass, and then the sprinklers come on."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen mom, good night."

"Good night, Yuna." Her mom went back inside the house. All was quiet outside as Yuna and Tibbers looked at the night sky. Yuna tried imagining a starry night on her own. She imagined instead of Tibbers joining her out here that, it would be Wanny by her side. She cuddled with Tibbers, and oddly Tibbers had a human like warmth.

Yuna sat there sipping her hot chocolate with Tibbers. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure creep up to her.

"Well isn't that sweet, a mother and her daughter, sharing memories together, I hope your mom doesn't regret those final moments she spent with you," an unfamiliar woman's voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

"Well, twerp, My name is Evelynn, and I'm an assassin, and, sadly for you, my boss ordered me to kill you." The figure then stepped out into the light. A woman with clad with barely anything stood before Yuna. Frightened Yuna tried to run, but was caught. Evelynn clenched her hands around Yuna's throat.

"So, where are your friends now? You couldn't have possibly expected them to protect you forever," she whispered into her ear, "you will die here and now."

With whatever breath Yuna had left within her, she instinctively called out to her bear Tibbers. She did not know why she would want to do that, but an instinct within her compelled her to call out to the bear.

"Tibbers…" Yuna said gasping for air. Yuna then gathered all her might and kicked Evelynn. Evelynn flinched and Yuna ran toward the bear, snatching it into her arms, and ran off to the street. Evelynn chased after her.

"There is no where you can run," Evelynn said. While Yuna was on the ground, Evelynn was actually jumping from house to house, running on the rooftops. At the next lamppost, Evelynn hopped onto the ground in front 50 feet in front of Yuna. "Hate Spike," Evelynn said. A bunch of spikes quickly burst out of the ground, but Yuna quickly dodge them. "Well that was decent, at least you have some athleticism."

Yuna quickly gathered herself, another "Hate Spike" attack was launched at her, and Yuna responded and dodged. However, Evelynn disappeared. Evelynn reappeared behind Yuna, and before Yuna had any time to react Evelynn had started choking her again. This time, Yuna did not have the energy to break out of Evelynn's grasp.

"Poor, poor girl," Evelynn said, "you really impressed me tonight, that is for sure. You managed to last this long against me without any powers whatsoever. Ha, well this is goodbye then." Evelynn's grip became tighter, and Yuna couldn't take in any air.

"Tibbers…" Yuna cried out one last time, tears rolling down her eyes,.

The bear's eyes glowed with an inner fire. Soon the bear disappeared, and without much warning, the bear dropped out of the sky on top of Evelynn. Evelynn quickly let go of Yuna's throat to dodge the incoming attack, and Yuna got a chance to breathe again.

"Tibbers?" Yuna asked the bear. The bear let out a loud roar, and suddenly burst into flames. "NO!" Yuna shouted, but the bear was not burning, the flames only surrounded her beloved bear.

"What, how?" Evelynn asked.

"Sick 'em, Tibbers." Yuna commanded her partner. Tibbers let out another roar, and charged at Evelynn. Evelynn was surprised by the bear's speed, and was knocked back by the bear. Parts of her scarf had been singed off by the bear's flames. Evelynn aimed more attacks at Yuna but Tibbers was somehow always there to take the hit from every attack.

"Grr, I won't be able to complete the job in these conditions," Evelynn said to herself, "you lucked out this time twerp. I gotta run." A portal opened, and Evelynn walked into the portal. When Evelynn was out of sight, the portal quickly zipped shut.

Yuna walked back home, and went inside. She looked at her clock, surprisingly it was only 11:00 PM, but she was already tired. Normally she would've slept at 1 or 2 AM that night, if it wasn't for the disturbance caused by Evelynn. She looked back on her shelf, and her partner, Tibbers was there watching out for her. Yuna drifted off into sleep knowing comfortably that she was safe even without the protection of her friends.

School: Main Quad

"Yuna, how did your evening go? And why did you bring Tibbers?" Rin asked.

"Meh, it could've been better, and Tibbers is like my good luck charm," Yuna responded, "Anyways, I'm glad I'm still here to be with you." They quickly hugged each other.

"Oi Yuna," a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Wanny!" She exclaimed ecstatically. She rushed out to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well you haven't been so excited to see me in a while," he said.

"I know," she said. That was only incentive to squeeze him tighter.

"Aiyahh, too much, you might break something."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright," Wanny said. He rubbed his hand on her head in response.

"Oh yea," Yuna said to Jennifer and Rin, "I forgot to give you guys your birthday gifts from a while back."

"Um, Yuna it's been 3 months since my birthday," said Jennifer.

"And it's been 6 months since my birthday," said Rin in a melancholy tone.

"Well, happy birthday anyways," Yuna exclaimed. She handed Rin a toy foil, and she handed Jennifer a mini-keyboard.

"Well, I like my gift," Jennifer said.

"Uh yeah, and why do I get a foil," Rin asked.

"So you can poke your brother of he gets out of hand, hahahaha," Yuna responded. In reality Yuna didn't know what to get for Rin, so she bought whatever was on sale at the costume store.

"Oh, ok, well thank you," Rin said with some dissatisfaction.

The rest of the guys came up, talking about League of Legends again, apparently being their champs in real life wasn't enough for them. So they continued playing anyways, and the day continued as usual.


	9. The Silent Graveyard

**Summary****: The group gets out of school one day and separates, but they soon find themselves caught in a mist, and end up back together again in a graveyard. **

The last bell rings; I leave art class and head out to my locker. On the way I see Wanny and Yuna go off to some corner of the campus to do whatever couples do during their spare time.

Rupee and Darren saw me and dragged me off to their lockers and ask me for help on their statistics homework since I was in the AP class, so I was expected to know the stuff better. I redirect them to Jonathan who was actually doing well in the class and was consistently getting A's on his tests. Josh went off to Mr. Seguri's room to work on designing a comic for the school's quarterly magazine. Daniel invited me to join him to work out in the weight room

Then, Rin's younger brother, Alex, jumps up from behind me and attempts to choke me. I respond by attempting to throw him over my shoulder. I thought Rin would be upset for knocking the wind out of her brother, but she told her brother that was what he gets for messing with me. Then Rin received a call from her parents; she had to pick up the groceries for the week, so she dragged her brother to her van, and they drove off. Soon, it was just Jennifer and I, but Jennifer's mom was coming to pick her up early so she quickly dashed off to the parking lot.

The school was still being repaired from the damage caused by all the battles that took place here. The gym was still a wreck so games were hosted in a different high school. Much of the main quad was unusable because of battle damage. Apparently when I was in the hospital, police investigators went in and out of the school to investigate the damage done and figure out a cause for it. They also questioned the teachers to see if they had any idea of who the "heroes" were, but none of them had any clue of who we were.

I ran to the M-Building for my next dance lesson with Hannah, but I was caught up in a mist, and got lost. I tripped over something. At first glance, I thought it was a piece of the rubble that wasn't cleaned up yet, but it was actually a headstone for a grave. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything through the deep, silver mist.

I continued to step forward carefully, avoiding stepping on the headstones. The mist soon cleared, and there were nine other people now visible. Eight of them I could recognize: Rupee, Darren, Daniel, Wanny, Yuna, Josh, Jonathan, and Hannah. There was one more person on top of a moss-covered, granite tomb. He had a well-toned body but had a really bad hunch. He wore tattered robes, and in his left hand was a dim lantern, and in his right hand, he firmly gripped onto a rusty spade. He breathed in and out with a raspy breath, and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to my graveyard," the man said. "My name is Yorick, and in front of each of you is your bed."

We looked at our feet, and inscribed on each headstone was our names. The figure snapped his fingers, and the grass in front of each of us fell and a hole was unearthed and conveniently in each hole was a coffin ready to receive us.

"Now my guests, please quietly stay down and enjoy your eternal stay here," Yorick said.

"NO!" we all said.

"Well, guess, if you won't go to sleep, I will make you go to sleep," Yorick said with malicious intent. He tapped the tomb he was standing on three times, and all the ghouls and specters of the dead burst forth from their granite prison. "Now my host of spirits will help you join them," he said.

The spirits spiraled together around Yorick into a tornado of ghouls and monsters, and then groups of them broke off from the main group protecting Yorick and attacked us. I pulled out my hammer quickly, and Hannah quickly activated the charm on her bracelet. She turned into the Nine-tailed fox quickly. We charged at a group ghouls headed toward us, and quickly eliminated them.

The rest of the group was frantically trying to pull out their keychains. A group of ghouls attacked Jonathan, before he could be pushed into his grave, Daniel shot down the minions with a "Peacemaker" shot. Wanny pulled out his glove, and the glove materialized around his right hand. Soon he launched out a bunch of bolts of energy at the ghouls. One by one, the ghouls were being shot down by a combination of bullets from Daniel's rifle and bursts of energy from Wanny's glove. Jonathan recovered himself and pulled out the shield. He shielded himself from a wave of ghouls, but they were creeping up behind him.

Josh pulled out the broken blade and slashed down a group of ghouls that attempted to attack him with a "Broken Wings" sword combo.

"Everyone to the center!" I commanded the team.

"Wait what about Yuna," Wanny said. A group of ghouls had snatched her up, and he unleashed a flurry of "mystic shots" to bring them down.

"Thank you, Wanny, but I can take care of myself now," Yuna told him.

"What, how?"

"Like this," she said, "TIBBERS!" A fire glowed from within the teddy bear she was holding, and out of the sky the teddy bear dropped on a group of ghouls, instantly incinerating them.

"Wow very nice, but you want to see what I can do?"

"Sure?" she replied.

Wanny grabbed her hand and said, "Arcane Shift." Together, they flashed into the center of the circle of defense.

"Wow, that is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Ok everyone, we are going to move slowly toward the tornado and see if we can break through," I told everyone.

We crept toward the ghastly tornado of ghouls. We used our abilities to get close. Hannah used the power of her "Fox Fires" to clear out groups of ghouls. Daniel and Wanny kept mixing their basic attacks with abilities like "Mystic Shot" and "Piltover Peacemaker." Josh, Yuna's Tibbers, and I attacked minions that were up close. Yuna could only stay in the center of the group while we took care of everything.

When we were at the base of the tomb, Jonathan and I closed the tomb's entrance while Hannah, Daniel, Josh, and Wanny defended the group from the onslaught of ghouls that attacked. Jonathan and I struggled to close the door so Josh and Wanny helped close the door as well leaving Daniel and Hannah to defend Yuna.

"Yuna," I said to her, "If things get rough say, 'disintegrate,' or, 'molten shield,' and you'll get out of it."

"Ok, Thomas," she replied. A group of ghouls came out from Daniel and Hannah's blind side, and were about to attack her. "Disintegrate," she yelled. A cone of fire came out from her hands, and the ghouls were burned to bits.

"Nice," Wanny said as we finally closed the door. When the door slam shut, all the ghouls returned to their place in the ghoulish tornado surrounding Yorick. Then they formed themselves into a massive wall of spirits behind Yorick.

"Well, you managed to fight my host of demons," Yorick said, "time for round two." The wall moved in front of Yorick. Before the wall could form, I yelled out, "To the Skies," and I slammed my hammer against the wall of ghouls. The wall was too thick to be broken by my hammer. I fall back onto the ground, and look up at it. The wall was gigantic and nearly impenetrable. Soon, a bunch of ghouls were being launched like cannon balls at us, and we ducked behind headstones to avoid being pummeled by ghouls.

"I'll see if I can break through," Hannah said, "Spirit Rush!" Nothing happened.

"Hannah, we can't use our ultimate abilities yet," Josh said.

"No, Josh she can use them," I said, "c'mon Hannah, go for it."

"I can't," she said, "something is not right."

"What, no."

"I'll try," Daniel said confidently, "Piltover Peacemaker!" Nothing Happened.

"Mystic shot!" Wanny said. Nothing happened.

Then Yorick said behind his wall of ghouls, "It seems you have run out of mana, you cannot beat me in that state, hahahaha. Everything has an expiration date, including your powers." More ghouls popped out and grabbed Hannah and Yuna. They suspended them high in the air.

"Put them down," Wanny commanded Yorick.

"How dare do you dishonor me in my own world," Yorick said, "You will be the first to die." Another ghoul was fired out of the wall right at Wanny, without his "Arcane Shift," he took the hit, and went down. Daniel rapidly started emptying ammunition into the wall, picking off ghouls one at a time, but he never did any damage to the wall. Another Ghould shot out of the wall, when Daniel was going to jump out of the way, a hand of a ghoul that was underneath him rooted him in place. Daniel took the hit from the ghoul and went down for the count as well. It was only me, Jonathan, and Josh left to battle against Yorick.

Darren and Rupee rejoined us after fighting against another pack of ghouls, and who they thought was Yorick. It ended up being a ghoul who took the form of Yorick, and they were tricked out of fighting that whole fight. They said they had overused their abilities too when fighting. Darren had drained all of his mana using "Riptides" and "Titan's Wrath" while Rupee had drained his mana using "Apprehend" and "Decimate" to clear out the waves of ghouls. Darren felt like he could use one more ability, and Rupee said the same thing.

"I will bring you all into the grave," Yorick said maliciously. He slammed his spade on the ground, and the ghouls holding Hannah, Wanny, Yuna, and Daniel tossed them into their coffins.

"NOO!" I cried out. Angrily, I glare at Yorick, he grinned. I grip the Mercury Hammer in my right hand and spin it around. Then I slam it into the ground and a clap of thunder rung throughout the graveyard. The mist cleared, and the bright full moon shined down upon us. The rest of us prepared for the next part of the battle, as Yorick surrounded himself with the tornado of ghouls once again.

"Well, people, let's see how well you fair this time," he said.

Josh gripped his blade tightly, "I will not stand for this, KYAH!" Josh yelled out. His blade began to shine. "Blade of the Exile," a burst of energy came out from Josh. He pointed the broken blade at Yorick, and the blade began to piece itself together, making the complete rune blade.

"Attack!" Josh commanded us. We ran forward toward the tornado. The real battle had begun.


	10. The Gravedigger

**Summary****: With Hannah, Yuna, Wanny, and Daniel defeated, the rest of the group must face Yorick on their own, without mana to cast spells.** **Josh uses Riven's Ultimate Ability, "Blade of the Exile," which instantly repairs the Broken Blade and dramatically increases his attack power. **

"Death is only the beginning" – Yorick

Graveyard

Yorick stepped onto one of his ghouls and he soared up high into the sky. He stood on the top of his wall of ghouls, and he looked down upon his foes.

We looked back up at him, and Yorick pointed his spade down at the ground. More ghouls launched themselves out of the wall at bullet speed. Jonathan blocked them with his shield, while the rest of us went around dodging them.

One was launched right at me, so I put the Mercury Hammer behind my head and gripped it like a baseball bat. Then I swung it, knocking the ghoul back into the wall, damaging it. I didn't want to waste mana using a "Thundering Blow" spell to knock it back.

Josh kept slashing them down with the "Blade of the Exile." We soon rallied behind him and Jonathan and we moved slowly toward the wall. Yorick was surprised, and he ordered more of his ghouls to be fired out of the wall. The fire rate was dramatically increased to an almost machine gun speed.

"Look out," Jonathan said to Josh. He was standing in front of the group; then Jonathan cut in front of Josh to protect him from the ghouls. The shield was battered by ghoul after ghoul, but the group trudged forward.

As they got closer to the wall, the number of ghouls thrown at them was increased and so was the strength at which they were thrown.

"I will not let you get any nearer," Yorick said angrily. He then motioned a swirling pattern with his spade, and the wall started turning into a sideways whirlpool of ghouls and specters. Then Yorick moved his spade upwards, and the whirlpool went upwards.

We looked in awe as we witnessed how much power the gravedigger had over the spirits of the dead. We knew he was pretty overpowered in the game, but nothing like this. He was like a maestro coordinating a symphony of ghosts.

Yorick then slammed his spade downwards, and the twister of ghouls followed along. A torrent of ghouls and spirits had swarmed our position. Darren used a "Riptides" spell to break some of them off; Rupee tried spinning his axe in desperation, but to no avail. Both of them were caught by the wave of spirits and thrown into the graves marked with their names.

To avoid that fate, I used my "Lightning Field," spell which disintegrated the ghouls long before they got anywhere near me. Jonathan detonated his eclipse spell and the minions around him were pushed away. Also, his shield of light naturally repelled dark spirits like the ghouls. Josh, unleashed a "Broken Wings" sword combo empowered with "Blade of the Exile" and a "Ki Burst," and he also used "Valor" to shield himself and find an open space outside of the twister.

"To the skies," I yelled. I broke out of the twister of ghouls and landed on a patch of soft grass. The twister of ghouls had left Jonathan, and the ghouls regrouped with Yorick. The ghouls recreated the same twister he had made at the start of the battle.

"Where are Rupee and Darren," I asked.

"In their beds, awaiting eternity," Yorick replied. I was about to charge up to him again, but Jonathan stopped me.

"What," I asked him.

"That's what he wants us to do," he said," if we keep doing the same tactic of burning through all of our spells and wasting mana to defend ourselves, eventually we'll lose." He continued, "this isn't the mana-burner Yorick we are used to seeing in the game. He has nearly unlimited control over the ghouls he has at his command."

"Well if we are burning through mana, then why are Josh and I still able to use our abilities?"

"Josh is representing a manaless champ. So assuming that, all his skills don't require the use of mana," he explained, "your passive on your 'Lightning Field' allows you to keep regaining mana upon every strike you make with your hammer."

"Oh yeah, haha. Well what do you suggest we do to break through that wall?"

"I know, I'll use Zenith Blade to break through and hold him down for a couple of seconds. Josh uses the active ability on his ult. You finish him with an "q,w, e" combo."

"Sure let's do this! Bring it on Yorick!"

"Done talking people, time to get this going once more." His ghouls had picked up headstones from the ground while we were talking out our battle strategy, and they were tossing them at us. Josh dodged them as we got closer, and I whacked them back at Yorick, doing some damage to the tornado. Jonathan got behind his shield and waited for the right moment to shoot himself through. Then that moment came.

"Go!" Jonathan commanded.

"Wind Slash," Josh said. A wave of green energy pulsed through his blade and came out as a slicing wind. It broke through the whirlwind of ghouls and created a large, gaping hole. He then charged in and launched another "Broken Wings" sword combo on Yorick while he was stunned by the blast of "Wind Slash." Yorick, who was blinded by the flurry of sword attacks he had to delfect, didn't react to the second part of their plan to defeat him.

"Zenith Blade," Jonathan cried out. He shot a beam of light out of the sword he was carrying, which hit Yorick square in the chest. Then Jonathan stepped and reappeared in front of Yorick. "Shield of Daybreak," he said. He then smacked Yorick in the jaw with his shield, stunning Yorick for a few seconds.

"Now, To the Skies," I exclaimed. I jumped up into the air, and smacked the wall of ghouls with such force that it not only broke the wall, but the hammer left a small crater in the ground. Yorick was now frightened by the strength we had. He tried striking me with his mangled spade, but Josh came in and deflected the attack with the broken blade. He was unaware of Yorick's physical strength, and the broken blade was knocked out of his hands.

"Get out of the way," I yelled. Josh ducked toward the broken blade which had reverted to its keychain form. Jonathan also moved out of the way, because he knew what move I was going to execute next in the combo. "Lightning Field!"

I raised the hammer into the sky, and a wave of electric energy burst from the end of the hammer. Yorick was shocked, literally, by the power of the attack. Then, I followed with Jayce's iconic ability in hammer form. "THUNDERING BLOW!"

I slammed the Mercury Hammer into Yorick's chest. Knocking him across the battle field and into several headstones before he finally came to a stop. He dropped his spade, and the ghouls that were floating around the graveyard returned to the tomb from where they came.

The stones that the ghouls were holding were also dropped out of the sky, so we had to dodge the rest of them before we had a half sense of security. One of the stones fell on Josh's broken blade keychain, and the trinket was destroyed in an instant.

"No…Dammit" Josh said quietly.

I walk over to Yorick, who was now cringing in pain, looked up at them. He then dashed over to his spade, we couldn't stop him in time, and he made a break for his spade. When he grabbed it, he pointed it in a random direction, and a portal opened for him to escape. He ran into it and the portal shut behind him.

"_Well done Heroes, Return to your homes and rest,"_ a familiar unearthly voice said. A bright consumed us, but before I teleported out, I snatched Josh's keychain from the ground, and then there was nothing but a single bright light.

School: Hallway between the Main Quad and the M-Building

I ended up back at the campus. I walk into one of the classrooms that happened to be open. It was the same time as it was when we were caught in the mist and teleported to the graveyard. I walk over to the M-Building and find Hannah lying on the ground. She was still in her Ahri attire and still retained her Ahri features. I walked up to her and kneeled beside her.

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up," I said softly. I put her in my arms.

"What, I had the most terrible dream, and you and…" she stopped speaking and realized where she was.

"Well this is awkward."

"What happened, I remember being in the sky and then tossed into the ground and everything…"

"It's alright Hannah, we took care of it."

"But how, he was so strong, and we couldn't use our abilities."

"You should thank Josh and I, both of us apparently can continuously use our abilities."

"I see."

"So do we still have our dance lesson today, or..?" She motioned me to let go of her. I did so cautiously.

"Um no I'm tired, cramped, and in a bit of pain, and why do I still look like Ahri?

"I don't know," I sighed, "but we better get you changed up before anyone sees you like this."

"Yeah…"

"I never asked before, but are those tails and ears real?" I poked at one of the tails, and it flinched, and I also brushed my hands over ears.

"Eek!"

"I guess they are, hahaha-", I laughed, and then she punched me. "Kyah, ow. That hurt."

"Don't touch, the tails or the ears, ever, again."

"Ok, Ok, sheesh." We both walked off. I called my dad, and told him that I could get picked up early today. I got in the shower in the men's locker room, and quickly cleaned off there. When I got in the car, my dad noticed that my clothes were all dirty, I told him that I was playing football with some of my friends on the Varsity Football team. He believed me, and on the ride home he talked about his days in high school.

Highway 101

"Dad? Can you turn on the radio to the news," I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

I turn on the radio, and first thing that came on.

"All around the world, people have witnessed the event that happened in San Francisco. This is now a global phenomenon. In cities around the country and the world are experiencing the same green fog that has surrounded the San Francisco Bay."

"What the…?" I said surprised.

"Here is a short list of the cities affected: San Francisco, New York City, London, Paris, Moscow, Cairo, Hong Kong, Seoul, Tokyo, Manila, and many other cities have reported that a green fog surrounded their city. That is all the information we have on this subject, and we will keep listeners posted as updates continue."

"No way," I said, "what is this?"

"I don't know son, I don't know."

Home

We continued driving down the road, and when we arrive home. I see my brothers and sisters watching the same newscast about the worldwide spread of this mystery. My mom was more worried about how I dirtied my clothes so much, but that was taken care of quickly. I take my quick shower, and head on to my laptop. My Skype was pinging continuously as the group talked about what just happened. I receive a call from Yuna, and I talk to her for a bit. She wanted to know what happened, and I told her that we defeated Yorick, and she was glad.

I look out my window, and it starts to rain. I sigh, and I walk over to my couch. Vivid images of the horrors of the battle I just won flood into the forefront of my thoughts. Seeing Hannah and Yuna tossed around like dolls, and I hear again the cries of pain that were solicited by Daniel and Wanny as they fell.

"How is this all real?"

I receive another call on skype. It was Josh. He asked for his keychain back, and I promised I would give it to him on Monday when we get back to school. He quickly hangs up after that. I look at my keychain, and I imagine the heartbreak that Josh must be going through. To have the power to use his ultimate to save everyone, and then suddenly lose it, the loss of such a power is what disturbed me the most about the whole thing. I look at the Mercury Hammer, and I wished that I could use it to its fullest extent.

I finish up my homework and quickly rush upstairs to go to bed.


	11. The End of The Broken Blade

**Summary****: Josh tries activating the "Broken Blade," but fails to do so. He tries to cope with the fact of losing his powers, but someone comes to help him out.**

In the Auxiliary Gym

"Umf," Josh grunted as he tried activating his "Broken Blade."

"Dammit," he muttered. He threw the keychain against the wall, and left it lying there on the floor. He curled himself in to a fetal position and looked at the keychain. Thomas told him he hadn't done anything to the keychain, but it was already split in two. After the fight with Yorick, he remembered that a stone had fallen on his keychain, instantly breaking it into 3 pieces. He looked down at the floor, and then at the keychain once more. The sword was half repaired by whatever he could do with super glue and tape, but it had no effect on the blade.

Reluctantly, Josh stood up and walked over to his keychain. He picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, and walked out of the gym. He then went over to the weight room, and asked Mr. Maymoan for something. The burly and bald weight room director went to his closet and brought out a punching bag. He then proceeded to give Josh a pair of gloves. He also helped him set up the punching bag in the hallway outside of the weight room and left him after that.

Josh put on the gloves and started punching the bag. Every punch felt like a bit of his sorrow left him, he knew he was becoming stronger each time he struck the bag. He imagined that it was a monster waiting to be killed, and that he was the only one that could kill it. However, there was something wrong, he knew he could never be able to defeat the enemies he was going against by sheer strength alone. He was reminded that each punch had its own meaninglessness as he needed not only his own strength, but also he needed the strength of the champion that he used.

Josh could feel the jingle of the broken keychain in his pocket, and that only pushed him to whack the punching bag more. For over an hour, he went at punching the bag. His arms were exhausted, his hands were in pain, and the gloves worn. He was done.

"Mr. Maymoan, what should I do with the punching bag," Josh asked.

"Leave it up, I'm guessing that you'll be a regular with it," he replied.

That statement was true, over the next week, rather than staying with the group after school, he went over to the hallway in the weight room, to meet his opponent, the punching bag. He put on the gloves and continued to punch the bag all throughout the afternoon.

I would see him, every time I went in the weight room to pump iron, and I would also say, "hi," to him, but he just ignored me and continued punching the bag.

M-Building, Friday 5:00 PM

"See ya, Hannah," I said. We just had another successful dance session, and everything was going smoothly.

Hannah, who was now tired, but couldn't be picked up until later on in the evening, walked over to the weight room. She heard the grunts and the boom of the gloves slamming the punching bad. She looked inside and found Josh steadily whacking away at the bag.

"Hey Josh," she said to him. Josh ignored her and continued to punch the bag. "What are you doing here?"

Josh remained silent, and he turned and looked at Hannah. His face and shirt were soaked in sweat, and he was heavily breathing from the work he was doing. He grabbed his gym bag and began going over to the locker room.

"Josh?" she asked again.

Josh looked over again. He sighed and looked at the overcast sky. Then he continued walking.

"Josh!" Hannah yelled. She was aggravated by Josh's unresponsiveness.

"What, Hannah," he asked angrily, "what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say, 'hi,' and ask why you're still here," Hannah replied. She looked downward, thinking that she made Josh angry. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"No, it's not you, my life sucks is all," he said. Josh continued to walk over to the men's locker room. When he got to the door, Hannah grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around to wonder why she was touching him in the first place. "Hannah," he said softly.

"No seriously, tell me what happened," she said.

"Ugh, well when we battled Yorick, a rock crushed my keychain, and now it's unusable. "


	12. The Piltover Enforcer

**Summary****: Thomas, Wanny, Yuna, Rin, Jennifer, Dan, Jonathan, Rupee, and Darren go on a hike in the hills of Mission Peak. The group encounters a strange rider. Josh stays back and continues to train himself, and Hannah helps him out. They soon find themselves surrounded by minions, and Josh must come back to the fight stronger than before now that he must take on a horde of minions on his own. **

It was a slow day. The constantly overcast skies did not help that. It is winter break, and Christmas is right around the corner. Everyone was gathered at Vallco Mall to watch a movie, but everyone felt the same melancholy feeling, even after the movie ended.

"Hey Wanny, when was the last time you went on a hike," I asked.

"Um, like six months ago, during the summer," he replied, "you?"

"The last hike I went on was in spring."

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm planning on taking the group on a hike. Don't worry it's a relatively easy hike."

"Aah, I see."

"Oh that would be fun," Yuna said, "It's better than sitting around here not doing much."

"Well I think, Yuna wants to do it. So Wanny? How about it," I said to him.

"Fine, since Yuna wants to go," he said.

"Anyone else?"

Darren, Jonathan, Rin, Jennifer, and Dan also agreed to go on the hike with me on the hike.

"Josh, are you coming?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I'm busy that day."

"Sure, Josh. Well let's get going."

We all left the mall, and most of us went home. However, Josh instead went to the gym and continued to train himself so that he could fight without having to rely on the power of the champions.

Thomas's House: Skype Conversation

"So I have the hike cleared with my parents, so this Saturday we meet at Mission Peak. Ok." I said.

"Yeah, sounds good," the group said.

"Wanny pass it on to Yuna and Rin, Ok," I told him, "I'll text Jennifer later on tonight."

"Hmm," he said.

I quickly shot out a text to Jennifer through my cellphone, and I continued to work on the work that the teachers assigned for the break.

Then Josh joined the group call.

"Hey Josh, how was today," I asked.

"Ugh, I'm tired, and I didn't get a lot done," Josh grumbled, "I'm out guys. Nite"

"G'night, Josh," we all said. His status was set to offline again.

"What's been going on with him. I noticed he's been hitting the gym lately, but it seems like he's been overdoing it," said Darren.

"Well, Hannah told me the last day before we were off to break that Josh has been working out because of the last battle we had against Yorick," I told them, "he lost his powers, and he believes it was because he was not strong enough to keep holding on to his sword."

"I see," said Darren.

"Yeah, and now he wants to still be able to fight with us even though he does not have any powers."

"Seems reasonable," Darren said, "well look at the time, gah, its nearly 12:00 midnight. If I stay up another night past midnight, my parents will kill me. Nite guys."

"Later, Darren," I said, "Meh, I'm not getting anything done. I'm just going to turn in for the day too."

I log out of Skype, and quickly get ready for bed. I got in bed and went to sleep soundly that night.

Mission Peak: Saturday Morning

"Ok guys, are we all set," I ask the group.

"Yeah," Rin said, "how long is the hike?"

"Roughly six miles. Three miles up, Three miles down."

"Are you serious? That's easy?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's gonna be fine."

The hike was pretty easy. Everyone managed to keep up even though some parts of the hike were difficult even for me. When we reached the summit, we took a break before the stretch to the peak of the hill. Dan, Darren, and I got a good drink of water. Jonathan sat down in the shade provided by some oak trees. Yuna and Wanny sat down together to share an energy bar, while Rin and Jennifer talked to each other by a pile of rocks about 20 yards from the rest of the group.

We were standing on a smaller hill, overlooking a field of grass that had a trail leading to the peak.

"What a lovely view," Jennifer said.

"Just wait until you get to the top," I said, "from there you can see the entire bay."

Wanny walked up from his spot and asked me how many more miles it would be before we get to the top. I told him ", we're almost there." He laughed and sat back down with Yuna. We walked a bit further and entered the field. The wind began to pick up, and the clouds above us began to swirl together. We continued to walk forward, but with caution.

The rain suddenly began to pour, and the storm picked up. Gales of wind pounded us from the west, and a shadow in the shape of a horse was cast down from the peak of the hill.

"What is that," Dan asked.

"It has to be a cow or a horse," I said, "though I've never seen any this high on the hill. There must be a rider if it's this high up. "

The shadow shifted and revealed the figure of a person on top.

"Yeah, see. It has to be a rider going on a trip," I said.

Then the shadow shifted again revealing the rider's weapon of choice, a spear. Fear was struck into our hearts as we saw the shadow turn around so that it was facing us.  
Then, the horse began to gallop down the hill.

School: Gym

Josh was pounding away at the bag again. His gloves were clearly worn out by their constituent use. Hannah had finished dance rehearsal for the New Year concert that was coming up, and she went to see Josh at the gym. When she got there, Josh gave the bag one big uppercut, that nearly knocked the bag off the chain it was attached. He fell down on the cold, concrete floor and stared up at Hannah.

"Is this really worth the trouble," he asked himself.

Hannah stood there looking down at Josh. "I think it is," she said, "as long as, I've known you, I knew you were never really the athletic type, and this is a good turn-around from that life."

"But, I am working to get stronger, to be able to stand by myself, to protect the people," Josh said, "but our foes are so much stronger than the average man. They are even stronger and faster than most Olympians, without the power that was given to us, there is no way I can even stand a chance against them."

"Well you can't…" she said. An explosion that came from the football field caught both of them by surprise, and she ended her sentence there.

A portal had opened in the football field, and minions had begun to march out. Those minions were followed by siege minions and super minions; those minions were puny in comparison to the monster that was going to come out of the portal. The ancient golem, a powerful titan of stone, had squeezed itself through the portal, and its footsteps sent shockwaves throughout the area.

"Josh, you stay here, I'll take care of this," Hannah commanded. She activated her bracelet, and she changed into the familiar Nine-Tailed Fox. She dashed out of the gym and sprinted over to the football field. There she engaged the minions in combat.

"Wait Hannah," Josh tried to say. She left before he even started that phrase. "Ugh," he grumbled, "let's see how much I improved." Josh then ran out to the football field to assist Hannah in eliminating the minions.

School: Football Field

Hannah was more cautious about using her spells after the fight against Yorick. She began to space them out so that her mana could regenerate between each spell.

"Fox Fire," she said. She aimed the blue flames at the siege minions that were firing upon her and turned them all into ashes. She was surrounded by a group of melee minions and one of them was about to attack her from behind, but Josh leapt into the air and leap kicked the melee minion in the face. He followed that with continued punches and kicks on the other minions, but they sprung back up, only slightly fazed by his entrance.

"Josh, what are you doing," she asked him.

"I'm doing what I can do," he replied, "take on the big ones, and I'll keep these small fry busy."

Hannah acknowledged his command and targeted her spells at the larger siege and super minions.

Josh ran around the field dodging caster minion bolts and throwing punches and kicks at the melee minions. He punched the shield of one of the melee minions and almost broke his hand. He fell to the ground in pain. A melee minion had jumped up and was going to smash his skull with its club. Josh quickly reacted and rolled out of the way. He saw his gym bag across the field, and dashed toward it. He dodged cannon balls fired from the siege minions, bolts from the caster minions, and even the large rock fist of the ancient golem.

Hannah saw Josh dash across the field, and shot out spells to cover him. She aimed "fox fires" to take disrupt the attacks of the super minions, and shot out her orb to attack other minions that got in Josh's way.

Josh had reached his bag and grabbed the pair of boxing gloves that were inside of it. He put them on, but this time, they felt different. A bright light shined from them, and before he knew it, he had gigantic iron hands.

"What," he said to himself, "no way."

These iron fists were none other than the iron fists wielded by Vi, The Piltover Enforcer, one of the newest champs in the League of Legends.

Hannah saw his gloves shift shape, but the moment of gladness turned sour when she was hit from behind by the giant fists of the Ancient Golem.

"No," Josh exclaimed. He charged up energy into his right fist, and like a speeding train, he brought down all the minions that stood in his way. A siege minion fired a cannonball at him, but Josh reflected the cannonball right back at the siege minion.

When he got to Hannah's body, he quickly picked her up and ran over behind the bleachers, placed her in the football locker room that was underneath the bleachers. A bunch of minions had followed him, but he punched his way through them. A purple super minion stood in his way, and they locked their iron fists against each other. Josh let out a fierce roar and pushed over the super minion.

"Overwhelming Force!" he said. He punched the super minion, and a wave of energy came from the iron fists that knocked back the other minions behind the super minion. He made his way toward the Ancient Golem, and he punched the golem like it was the punching bag he was using earlier.

The Ancient Golem tried to slam him down with its gigantic fist, but Josh raised his right arm into the air to block the gigantic stone arm from crushing him. Then the golem followed up with a kick. He let go of the arm and followed with a "one-two" combo to the leg. The stone leg had shattered from the consecutive blows. Then Josh launched an uppercut at the golem, which knocked the whole golem off balance, and it toppled over.

Josh then jumped back to get away from the falling giant. He charged up energy into his right fist and dashed forward into the falling golem. The blow split the Ancient Golem into two halves, and the entire thing turned into a pile of dust.

The remaining minions ran back into the portal and disappeared.

Josh ran over to Hannah. She was beginning to get up. "Are you all right," he asked her.

"Just a little dizzy," she replied, "did you beat them?"

"Heck yeah, I did."

"That's good." She fainted again, and her parents ran in from the parking lot. Initially they thought that Josh had beat up Hannah and were about to kill him, but she got up for a little bit, and told them, "It's all right, a bunch of hobos from the park came and tried to attack me, but Josh gave them a beating."

Josh tried following her lie and told them, "yeah, gave them an a—" Before he finished the sentence, the parents stopped him.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter," her dad said to him. Then he went over to Hannah to help her up, and they walked away.

Josh stood there. The rain began to pour, a storm was coming.

Mission Peak: Summit

I pulled out the Mercury Hammer, and Daniel pulled out his rifle. He fired warning shots at the shadow, but they did not affect its course. Wanny activated his glove, and Jonathan pulled out the Daybreak Shield.

The shadow continued to charge down at them. When the shadow had become visible, the group realized who it was.

"No way," I said.

"Hecarim, the Terror Rider of the Shadow Isles," Jonathan said.


	13. The Terror Rider

**Summary: ****The group faces off against Hecarim, one of the first champs to directly state their allegiance to what is known as the shadow isles. Who stand victorious in the end? **

Mission Peak: Field

Hecarim continued to charge down the hill. Spear in-hand, he continued to charge down the hill at high speeds. He even cut down an innocent cow that stood in his way.

"Get out of the way!" I cried out to the group. Yuna grabbed Rin and Jennifer and brought them off to the side. Wanny and Dan jumped into a patch of brush on the side of the trail. Jonathan and I rolled off to the side.

Hecarim swiftly passed by, and simultaneously, we all felt the same chill go down our spines. A fear, unknown to us, pierced our souls as the eerie rider left its trail of destruction.

I pulled out the Mercury Hammer and proceeded to engage Hecarim, but as I got closer, the fear became stronger. Hecarim then swung his spear around, and I barely blocked the attack with my hammer.

Jonathan followed with a Zenith Blade spell, which rooted Hecarim in place. When he pulled himself closer, he felt the same chill that ran through me when I got close. He didn't finish the combo, and Hecarim swung the spear around again. Jonathan, still stunned, did not even block the attack and the blade of the spear cut his right shoulder.

"Kyah," Jonathan said as he reeled in pain. The wound not only stung with the familiar pain that came with deep lacerations, but it further instilled the fear of the monstrous rider into Jonathan.

Jonathan crawled to the bush that Dan and Wanny were hiding, leaving a trail of blood as he crawled behind the bush.

"Yuna," Wanny said, "take care of Jonathan!"

"On it," Yuna replied. She dashed from her hiding spot in the tree line over to the bush.

Hecarim saw her run across the field and started charging towards her. Yuna stopped in her tracks; she was caught by the same fear that had taken hold of Jonathan and me. When Hecarim was only moments away from trampling her, a gunshot was heard throughout the entire field.

Hecarim fell back from the power of the bullet that struck him in the chest. Daniel rose from the bush and continued emptying round after round on Hecarim.

While Daniel kept Hecarim busy, Wanny and Yuna took care of Jonathan's wound. Blood was flowing from the wound without end, and Wanny kept pressure on the wound while Yuna was doing whatever she could to help.

"Piltover Peacemaker," Dan commanded. A hawk-like bullet was launched out of his gun at lightning speed. Hecarim was struck right in the head for a critical hit. Hecarim fell back in shock, but he wasn't down yet.

Daniel kept his rifle raised. Rin and Jennifer, thinking that the monster was dead, were about to move from their position.

"Don't," Daniel said. The girls settled back down into the spot they were before Hecarim fell. Daniel continued to approach Hecarim slowly. He kept the rifle pointed at him. The body twitched, and Daniel, in reaction, pulled the trigger and fired off a round into it. The legs began to move and squirm, and Daniel, in response continued firing more bullets into Hecarim's body, but Hecarim got back up.

"Spirit of dread," he said. A ghostly flame surrounded Dan, and Dan began to feel like his energy was being drained from him. As Dan grew weaker, Hecarim grew stronger; he went from being crippled by bullets to better health in within a minute of draining Dan's energy. When the ghostly flame dissipated, Dan fell to the ground, barely conscious.

Yuna stopped taking care of Jonathan and dashed over to her bag that was lying on the ground outside of the bush. Hecarim noticed and started charging at her again.

I intercepted Hecarim, and ignoring the fear that had overwhelmed my body, I swung the Hammer at Hecarim. He was startled, but not beaten by the blow. Darren followed up with a "Dredge Line/Riptide" combo, which threw Hecarim off. Rupee charged leading off with "Apprehend," and then he used "Crippling Strike" to take out Hecarim's legs and "Decimate" to weaken Hecarim's defenses.

Yuna grabbed her bag and quickly looked through it. She found Tibbers, and she threw the little teddy bear into the air. It was soon engulfed in flames and returned to the ground as a fearsome fire bear. Hecarim charged at the bear and knocked it over, but the bear responded by grabbing Hecarim and throwing him. The bear valiantly continued to fight Hecarim, stopping Hecarim whenever he got close to other members of the group.

"Rin, Jennifer, get over here and help Dan out," Yuna said. Rin and Jennifer soon ran out of the tree line and crossed the field to pick up Dan. They carried him over to the bush, where Wanny had finished tending to Jonathan's wound.

Hecarim sliced through Tibbers and got very close to the bush, but I denied him using a "Thundering Blow" attack. He was knocked back but not as long distances as others when, I had used the attack before.

Then Darren led off with another "Dredge Line" attack but this time he hesitated to use "Riptide." The fear that had overtaken the others had seeped into his soul. Hecarim used another "Spirit of Dread" and drained Darren of his energy. He was whacked aside and cut by Hecarim's spear. He didn't receive the same kind of fatal blow that Jonathan received when he closed the distance between himself and Hecarim.

Rupee, stepped up and grabbed Darren before Hecarim could do any more damage to him. He charged up to Hecarim, ignoring the fear that overtook him and used another "Crippling Strike/Decimate" combination. Hecarim, slashed at him with his spear. Rupee dodged it and jumped into the air. A cloud of light surrounded him and he gained a suit of armor and a cape. Then he used another "Decimate" knocking Hecarim back and slicing through his armor.

Rupee then cried out, "NOXIAN! GUILLOTINE!" He leaped into the air with his axe behind him. He slammed it on Hecarim, delivering a deadly blow and further weakened Hecarim. Hecarim now beaten pretty badly still continued to fight with even deadlier passion than before.

Hecarim quietly said, "Rampage." He quickly twirled around his spear at lightning fast speeds. Rupee was struck by the blunt end of the spear and knocked back into a soft patch of grass.

Wanny took over the fight and unleashed a flurry of energy bolts and "Mystic Shots" to end Hecarim's "Rampage." He ran around Hecarim dodging deadly attacks using "Arcane Shift." He then landed a "Mystic Shot" right on Hecarim's head. The blast of light energy distorted Hecarim's vision, and he started to erratically swing his spear hoping to land a lucky fatal wound on anyone. Wanny rolled out of the way of his spear and jumped back onto a large, granite boulder. He looked down at Hecarim and realized that this was a different battle.

"Oh yes, I'm fighting a champion now," Wanny said to himself, "Essence Flux." An array of bright orbs surrounded his enchanted glove. He pointed the glove at Hecarim, and a ray of orbs were shot at him. Hecarim, assaulted by the flying orbs, stepped away from the group.

"Yes," Wanny exclaimed. He jumped off the boulder, and fired more "Mystic Shots" at Hecarim. Hecarim roared and charged at Wanny. Wanny used "Arcane Shift" to get out of the way, but Hecarim predicted that would happen. Hecarim readjusted himself so that he could charge a 2nd time with ease.

"Dang it," Wanny said. He got back up but now faced down the rider once more. I joined Wanny so that I could whack him back with "Thundering Blow" and put a distance between him and Wanny. Daniel also recovered from the effect of "Spirit of Dread," and he stood with us to prepare for the next attack. Yuna, also joined us with her bear, Tibbers, by her side.

What happened next was unpredictable.

Hecarim softly spoke, "Onslaught of Shadows." We barely heard what Hecarim said, but we soon realized what he was doing. Hecarim had used his ultimate ability, "Onslaught of Shadows." He summoned an army of ghostly warriors behind him and led them in one last spectral charge toward us.

The Hecarim stepped forward, bringing with him the army of darkness. Daniel, by instinct, used "90 Caliber Net" to jump out of the way. Yuna shielded herself from the attack through the spell, Molten Shield. However the rest of us didn't have a technique to dodge the attack.

Wanny was trampled on by Hecarim's hooves and ate a lot of dirt. I wasn't so lucky. Hecarim spun his spear around and made a huge cut in my arm. Blood gushed out of the wound, and I fell crying in pain. Wanny turned around to help me up, but Hecarim saw him and stabbed him in the leg, causing him to fall.

"NOO!" Yuna cried, "Tibbers!" Tibbers roared and leaped onto Hecarim causing Hecarim to stumble around. Hecarim shoved off Tibbers and ran toward Yuna. Yuna stood there in fear, and Rin and Jennifer went to grab her, but were also caught in the same aura of fear that had overtaken Yuna's heart. Hecarim ran toward them, and knocked them all over. All three of them were knocked out.

Now Daniel, the only one still standing, knew he had to end the battle before anyone else would be injured. A light surrounded Dan, and he was soon clothed in a purple vest and a purple top hat, like his champion, Caitlyn. Hecarim turned around. They were separated by 100 yards of dried grass.

Daniel, instinctively, kneeled down and pulled his rifle up to his shoulder.

Hecarim charged up his ultimate again, summoning an army of ghosts behind him.

Daniel pressed his cheek against the butt of the rifle and gently put his finger on the trigger.

Hecarim took a few steps forward, bringing his army with him.

Daniel focused his sights on Hecarim's head to deliver a critical blow.

Hecarim had now shortened the distance to 50 yards.

Daniel softly pulled the trigger back.

Hecarim was now within 25 yards from Daniel's position.

Daniel said, "Ace in The Hole."

The gun fired. A sonic boom filled the field as the bullet raced toward Hecarim. A clear bullet trail was left behind, and Daniel watched as the bullet struck Hecarim in the head. The bullet penetrated through the rider's skull and came out the other end. The now headless rider fell before Daniel. The shadows dissipated and the wind died down. Their weapons faded, and a black cloud surrounded Hecarim, and he turned into ashes.

Daniel sighed. His friends were on the ground. He immediately grabbed his phone and he immediately called for a rescue. Within minutes rescue helicopters landed on the field and brought them out. Rupee got back up when a rescuer helped him out, and he assisted the team in loading everyone into the helicopters.

While in the chopper, Yuna woke up, and everyone clapped, and told her to rest. Daniel looked out the window of the helicopter.

Yuna asked, "Where is Wanny?"

Daniel said, "he's on emergency helicopter with Jonathan, Thomas, and Darren. All three of them sustained heavy injuries in the last battle."

"What about Rin and Jennifer?"

"They are being transported with them, they haven't woken up either. I guess you and I were the lucky ones on this trip."

"I see," she shed a tear.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be alright."

"Ok," she sobbed.

Daniel continued to look out the window, "well I can use my ultimate now."

The helicopters landed at the hospital.

Hospital: Recovery Rooms

Yuna sat by Wanny's bed. He lay there asleep, and his leg was wrapped in a large bandage that was soaked in blood where he was stabbed. She put her head against his head, and she fell asleep on him.

Dan stood there looking at all of them: Rin, Jennifer, Jonathan, Wanny, and I. He could not believe what happened out there. It hit him that moment that whatever was happening is real, and that we all have the potential of being hurt.

Moments later, Josh and Hannah rushed into the hospital room and gazed at the scene. They saw our unconscious bodies and asked Dan, what happened on the hike. He told them what had happened on the mountain, and how they defeated Hecarim at this cost. They were shocked to see the kinds of injuries we received.

Dan woke up Yuna, and they both left the hospital. Josh and Hannah stayed for a bit, and they left later.

Rupee, who was studying outside of the room, saw Dan and Yuna walk out. He joined them and went with them down the elevator.

The room was now silent, only the shallow breathing from each of us was left.

Shadow Island: Abandoned Castle

"Great Elise," Karthus said, "you wasted one of our most valuable warriors on these kids."

"It's fine, they are now crippled and there is nothing they can do," she replied.

She got up from her web covered throne, "I have an idea, about what we can do now." She walked into another room in the abandoned castle, and in the center of the room was an obsidian pedestal carrying a crystal ball. A dark cloud floated inside of the crystal ball. She said a few words in an archaic language and the crystal ball shuddered.

"Go Nocturne, fill their turn their dreams into nightmares," Elise commanded. The dark cloud flew off over the bay to the hospital where part of the group lay asleep.

_Author's Note_

Hey guys, this will be the last chapter for the Rise of Heroes, the next part of the saga will be continued in Rise of Heroes/Dream World, where the group will have to face the enemy but in their dreams. Thanks for your support.

Check me out on LOL, Summoner Name: TPBvirus. And our Ranked Team is Aznsquad Gaming [AZNSqG].

Youtube Channel: xAznsquadx

See-ya Later!


End file.
